denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
Write about the mention of time in the Denma. In Denma, timeline is very complex because the time of A.E. and main part is often cross the time. The current time is based on Kuan's Fridge (current time). Link the corresponding chs. to the bulleted list in which the corresponding timeline appears. Includes the same worldview, Iron Dog John Doe and Rami Record. Here's a summary of the big time sequences that were revealed accurately in the episodes. Rami Record (1) (Korean) (past time) → A Dog of Pamana (past time) → Rami Record (current time) → A Catnap (past time) → Iron Dog John Doe → Captain Hardok (4) (past time) → Sixteen (past time) → God's Lover (past time) → A Dog of Pamana (current time), Captain Hardok (current time) ~ Band of Brothers → Yael Road, 7. A.E. (current time) ~ Mandragora (current time), For Supervisor Edrei, Savoy Gaal, Pigear ~ God's Lover (current time), 16. A.E., A Catnap (current time) → Kuan's Fridge (current time) → 15. A.E. (current time) → 15. A.E. (future) → Mandragora (future) → 11. A.E.2 → 7. A.E. (future) Thousands of years ago *Joshua's soul, who was murdered by cognation and scattered in the Intersecting Space of parallel universes... Starting from here, the religion of love and retribution 'Church of Madonna'. (Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too) (past time)) 40 years ago 42 years 1 month ago *The nanny of Hyponne family comes into the Hyponne family. (God's Lover (77)) 40 years 4 months ago *Staff captain of Edoms becomes pirate. (Captain Hardok (2)) *Chairman of Negev enters politics. (Yael Road (9)) 40 years 1 month ago *The king of Aorica kidnapping and extortion days are almost 20 years ago. (A Catnap (162)) 37 years 4 months ago *Mclight is settles in Pamana. (A Dog of Pamana (3)) 20 years ago *In Moab, The 10,000 Youth Entrepreneur Training Project fails and as the recession prolonged funds from the bank, ended up becoming the debt of the individual applicants, angered by the government's attitude that avoided responsibility, the bank made contracts with private institutions to get the principal plus interest back from them, the story goes they were notorious for being ruthless in their so-called collection, once the repossession team cleaned up the place, there was literally nothing left behind, but Holmes heard their attempts with all this foreclosure didn't help much in retrieving their funds back, they had to spend a fortune just to auction off the seized goods, so most of the seized items except valuables like jewelry went straight to the grinder, the foreclosure was nothing more than a way to make their point, the client, who knew this all too well, wanted to protect his friend's family at least, so using his position inside the government, he persuaded the repo team to have Kuan to take care of the seized items. (Kuan's Fridge (18)) 21 years 1 month ago *Rami Record (current time) *The Mrs. Hyponne passed away in an accident. (God's Lover (77)) 24 years 1 month ago *One of the centurions was applied for the White Police Guards himself, and he was more than qualified for the job, but for some reason, they didn't hire him, and they said that he lack something crucial. (A Catnap (166)) 20 years 4 months ago *Jinu is settles in Terra. And Mclight is infected. (A Dog of Pamana (2), (3)) *Mclight is die. (A Dog of Pamana (4)) 20 years 1 month ago *A Catnap (past time) **Aorica incident (1. A.E. (3)) **Hazz says El can ask the Duke for four more White Police Guards members and they could say they need them to restore order around their establishment, and their request for more guards has been approved and they were the only one accepted. (1. A.E. (4), Chapter 2 2. A.E. (1)) 10 years ago About 10 years ago *Iron Dog John Doe *The agent of Duke of Gosan gives the nanny of Hyponne family books about the laws and rules of Hyponne family's business. (God's Lover (78)) 18 years 1 month ago *As the Intersecting Space dissipated, Abigail from the universe seven came to exist in the Universe seven due to space division, and one thing led to another, and he finally came back to the Universe eight through another Intersecting Space in this year, and the space division never felt so real when he saw another version of himself here, and it didn't take long before he realized Agnes' death which was two years ago and the Head Bishop was behind the explosion. Abigail says to June that they came this far by twisting the space, now it's time to twist the time axis. It took considerable time and sacrifice to squeeze through the time axis. (A Catnap (169)) 17 years ago 17 years 4 months ago *The war between Kadesh and Barnea end in the in a huge victory for Kadesh. And the turtle ship accident is happening. (Captain Hardok (4)) 17 years 1 months ago *Gosan family's recent business expansion, Gosan was able to pay off the fine in less than three years (Chapter 2 A.E. (5)) 12 years ago 12 years 4 months ago *A kid named Denma is born. (A Dog of Pamana (1)) 12 years 1 month ago *Toshka case (Sixteen (25)) 11 years 1 month ago *Mr. manager starts to work for CEO Kim, the CEO of Z-Dragon's agency company. (12. A.E. (9)) 10 years 1 month ago *Edel is 13 in priest age, and thus sixteen of universal age. (Sixteen (2) ~ (4)) 9 years 1 month ago *Edel is 14 in priest age, and thus 17 of universal age. (Sixteen (4) ~ (6)) 7 years 1 month ago *Edel is 19 in the universal age, and thus sixteen in the priest age. (Sixteen (6) ~ (12)) **3 days later (Sixteen (13) ~ (25)) **2 weeks later (Sixteen (25) ~ (27)) **2 weeks later ~ 6 months later (Sixteen (27) ~ (30)) ***5 months later from Sixteen (25) (Sixteen (28) ~ (30)) **5 days later (Sixteen (31) ~ (35)) **1 month ago from (38) (Sixteen (37)) **1 month later ~ 2 weeks ago (Sixteen (38) ~ (44)) **2 months later (2 weeks later) (Sixteen (36), (44) ~ (46)) **2 days later ~ 5 days later (3 days later) (Sixteen (47) ~ (48)) **5 days later (3 days later) ~ Madonna's birthday eve (Sixteen (48) ~ 12. A.E. (1)) Few years ago *A scout from an outer planet actually met Jiro. At that time, Jiro said he doesn't need a new planet, and he just wish he could just teleport outta here, so he could get out of this slum. Jiro didn't believe Mustache and Juwan, and he turned them down, but a few days later, he reached out to the scout himself as if something urgent just came up. But of course, Juwan had a condition, a reasonable one, Jiro might add. Jiro asked Juwan's offer is still good, and he said he can quit the meds. But it took Jiro three days before he started using again, and after that, they never heard from him again. (Kuan's Fridge (12)) 6 years 1 month ago *Edel's release and starts Black Chapter training. (12. A.E. (2)) 5 years ago 5 years 7 months ago *Matthew joins Silverquick. (Blackout (5)) 5 years 4 months ago *Marvic joins Silverquick. (Eve Rachel (1)) *Night of Adams is takes place in Silverquick's station 7. (Blackout (5)) *The egg with the Amela in the Negev is born. (Yael Road (5)) 5 years 1 month ago *Sister Naomi used to works Winnova as a Mandragora master. She's meets with the Mother superior of Bethel Sister's house who visits here for a while. And she's goes Even. (Mandragora (3)) 4 years 1 month ago *Edel's space battleship takeover case (12. A.E. (5) ~ (6)) 3 years 1 month ago *Z-Dragon kidnapping case ((7) ~ (10)) *God's story (Past time) **God's story is begins (God's Lover (15) ~ (36)) **3 months later (God's Lover (36) ~ (40)) **2 months later (God's Lover (40) ~ (46)) **2 weeks ago (God's Lover (46) ~ (50)) **2 weeks later ~ After the last meeting with May, and a day before, of a year and a half after God died (God's Lover (51) ~ (64)) 2 years 1 month ago *The last meeting of Dike and Mirai (Savoy Gaal (20)) *A year and a half after God died (God's Lover (51) ~ (64)) August 15 *May's cruise trip begins (God's Lover (67)) 1 year ago 1 year 4 months ago *Marvic is start to become 'The delivery man of the month' for a year. (Eve Rachel (1)) August 15th *May's cruise trip ends (God's Lover (69)) September 15th *May and Soobin's meeting (God's Lover (70)) October 15th *May's Saint Tetra university interview date (God's Lover (70)) *Registered for a 2-year course that prepares May for classes at Saint Tetra university after October 15th. (God's Lover (70)) 0 year ago 10 months ago *At the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, Dike go to frequent bars after hearing that Jet was going to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike has a contract with some woman. And he was forced to get a job Silverquick, which is intergalatic courier service. When he woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via a neuro-scanning device. Jet also joins Silverquick. (A Dog of Pamana (1), Blackout (4)) 7 months ago *Denma and Jet's training period is end. (Eve Rachel (2)) 4 months ago The beginning of Denma. *A Dog of Pamana *Captain Hardok **3 days later (Captain Hardok (3)) **A week later (Captain Hardok (5)) *Eve *Arcel, Ballack joins Silverquick. (Eve Rachel (2)) *Eve Rachel *Blackout *Band of Brothers 1 month ago *Yael Road *Supervisor Bahel's How to Kill *Edom is settles in Terra. (Captain Hardok (6)) *Savoys abducts Edrei. (9. A.E. (1)) *Mandragora **Demolition time's 5 day deadline start. (Mandragora (1)) **Demolition time's D-4. (Mandragora (3)) **Demolition time's D-4 ~ D-day. (Mandragora (4) ~ A.E.2) *For Supervisor Edrei *Savoy Gaal, Pigear **The 1st day at Carlburn. Pigear (8) is the same timeline as Savoy Gaal (5). (11. A.E. ~ Savoy Gaal (6)) **The 2nd day at Carlburn. Gaal attacks Theo, but Gaal is captured by Edel. (Savoy Gaal (7) ~ (13)) **The 3rd day at Carlburn. In (15), Yahwah gives 5 days to Denma, who revenge on Gaal. 14. A.E. (3) is the same timeline as Savoy Gaal (15). And (16), Denma gives 4 days to Gaal. (Savoy Gaal (14) ~ (21)) **The 4 ~ 5th day at Carlburn. And the 2nd ~ 3rd day of the time Gaal received. In (29), the people can see that it's 5th day at Carlburn. (Savoy Gaal (22) ~ (33)) **The 6th day at Carlburn. And the 4th day of the time Gaal received. (Savoy Gaal (33) ~ (36)) **The 7th day at Carlburn. (Savoy Gaal (37) ~ (38)) *Sixteen (current time) *Marionette *God's Lover **May and Soobin make appoint engagement ceremony date (God's Lover (103) ~ (107)) **(1) ~ (15), (25), (55), (108) ~ (117) (current time, December 24) *16. A.E., A Catnap (current time) **A Catnap (171) is the same timeline as 16. A.E. (1-3), (1-4). *'Kuan's Fridge' (current time) **In Moab, twenty something years passed, the economy recovered slowly but steadily, ruthless foreclosure practices of those repo team were finally put to an end just recently after a long trial in court, along with a verdict that those seized items were to be returned to the original owners, and the government, who vouched for those initial applicants, were ordered to retrieve the bank's money on behalf of those applicants, with means other than foreclosure, so at this point when the new law is yet to take effect, Holmes wanted Jiro to take back whatever he need from the seized items. (Kuan's Fridge (18)) Current time *15. A.E. (1) ~ (2) 0 year later 6 months later *15. A.E. (3-1) ~ (3-4) 11 months later *Sister Maria is exists. (Mandragora (7)) 4 years 11 months later *11. A.E.2 link 49 years 11 months later *Yael is on the national memorial. (7. A.E. (1)) Category:Content